User blog:Rantinan/Advice for newcommers
Hi folks. We've recently had a bunch of articles of, well extremely dubious worth posted on the wiki, and so I come bearing the advice of a multiple article of the month winner and general oldfag. First up, there are a few policies you should pay attention to: We have an obligation as wikia users to not violate copyright. If you did not draw the picture yourself, or do not have permission to use the picture, DO NOT UPLOAD IT. DO NOT HOT LINK TO IT. In fact, DO NOT USE IT AT ALL. In a related subject, we do NOT, under any circumstances allow the promotion of private servers on this wiki. This includes screen shots taken of things assembled from in world components that simply do not occur in world. If you are some sort of mechamachina god and wish to showcase your work, you may on the proviso that you run it past the mods (not me) first. Examples of what is acceptable: Artwork you drew your self, or artwork of your character drawn by someone else and given a source with said permission, In game screen shots that are identifiably part of delivered to public or PTR content, Model viewer screen shots, armory screen shots, and the like Examples of what are forbidden: Screenshots from your favorite anime, something you nicked from deviant art without permission, a picture of your favorite actor, obvious rebuilding of in game environments through use of private server environments and tools, Scans from your favorite manga and the like. Always, ALWAYS put a note on attributing your artwork. Secondly some random advice: Don't write stubs, or just post titles and "i''ll finish this later" If you are planing on using a cannon character, always include the name of your continuity (tyrantverse or silverlolz empire come to mind) or change the name. If you plan on introducing outside elements to wow in your fannon, feel free to do so, but make certain you use your continuity, and if you don't want to be mocked mercilessly by silverlolz empire articles justify why they are there. It might come as a surprise, but people DO notice when you rip something off. Do not vandalize articles. The wiki has a bunch of rather talented paradoists who participate. If you post something that catches their attention, prepare to be mocked mercilessly. Things that tend to draw their attention include: Cannon characters acting out of character, massively overpowered characters, New political factions and or leaders, and heal face or face heal turns are particularly likely to attract heat. Don't like it? two options. Option one. Don't post stupid shit. Yeah baby its my blog and I'll swear if I want too. Option two. Ask politely for the paradoist to remove the article. you might be pleasantly surprised, specialy if you revise the article to make it less stupid. If you ask for critique and get turbolasered: Tough luck. Lots of us wont pull any punches. If your special snowflake was present at every major lore event for the last 40 years, is a high elf who walks around silvermoon, a secret assassin who shouts look at my assassining from the rooftops, has been the meat in a sex sandwich with thrall and jania, or an incalculable amount more powerful than his normal equivalent, and then you ask what I think... Im a gonan tell you. and I'm NOT going to be nice. In summary. Ifyou dont like it when i make fun of you, then dont gie me stuff to paradoize. Category:Blog posts